


Graph theory

by Charles_Rockafellor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mathematics, Metaphysics, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Rockafellor/pseuds/Charles_Rockafellor
Summary: Tea ceremonies recognize the presence of all who aren't present.  Graph theory studies connection paths.  When you think about thinking, and about others thinking, the recursive loop can be transcendently beautiful.𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝑳𝒊𝒌𝒆, 𝑺𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒆, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑺𝒖𝒃𝒔𝒄𝒓𝒊𝒃𝒆! ❤️
Kudos: 2
Collections: Icewall





	Graph theory

I stared at blank pages as my mind wandered. Some aspects of my job didn't require any great degree of mindfulness, and this was one of them, so I could afford the luxury of letting my hands and eyes coordinate their own actions to an extent.

My woolgathering usually tended toward cool worlds of sci-fi or fantasy, pantheons and hierarchies, outer space or an infinite plane or projective geometry in 5+2 d, or solipsism vs. theory of mind in whole world, life conditions, life, bards / philosophers / etc..

Chains of {1, 2, 3, …, n} thinking of other thinkers – aleph n or higher infinities, though presumably not big omega.

Why stop there? Chains, fans, rings, macrame, TREE(3+), … any graph at all.

My mind was soaring ever higher – mad dogs and Englishmen.

I wondered if xkcd ever touched on this.

But these things don't pay the bills – unless they do. But they don't for me, I reflected as I turned my attention back to the work at hand.

**O ~~~ O**


End file.
